


I Like Boobs, Not Tetsu

by Chrystie, larryspangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aomine is defensive about his burgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You may seem cute and nice, but it's all a lie. One day you’ll be complimenting a person’s basketball and the next you’ll be insulting their burger. I'm hurt, Tetsu,” Aomine said, trying to hold in a chuckle, but failing to do so.</p><p>“How rude Aomine-kun. I think I am always cute and nice. I meant that your burger is not real and is unhealthy in the nicest way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Boobs, Not Tetsu

Aomine and Kuroko got their food and sat down to start eating. “Tetsu, aren't you going to get actual food too? If you want to get better at basketball, maybe you should try eating something healthier than milkshakes, or just have something with it?” Aomine suggested as he stuffed his own mouth with food. 

“I don’t think healthy is the word you would use when buying food at a fast food restaurant. And I'm content with just a vanilla shake.” Almost as if to prove his point, Kuroko took a small sip from his shake.

“If you get diabetes, don't go crying to me,” Aomine said, smirking. 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem. The rest of my diet is fairly healthy. Aomine-kun on the other hand… I’m surprised you don’t manage to gain any weight with your regular diet.”

Aomine dramatically put his hand to his chest, trying to look offended at the comment. “My diet is very balanced, thank you very much. This burger has meat, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and pickles. That's basically all of the food groups right there. Your milkshake just has milk and sugar, so you're the one who would gain more weight, so take that.” 

“Yes, I’m sure the very real meat and the very real cheese in your burger are very nutritional,” Kuroko countered, smiling a bit from the familiarity of their conversation.

“You may seem cute and nice, but it's all a lie. One day you’ll be complimenting a person’s basketball and the next you’ll be insulting their burger. I'm hurt, Tetsu,” Aomine said, trying to hold in a chuckle, but failing to do so. 

“How rude Aomine-kun. I think I am always cute and nice. I meant that your burger is not real and is unhealthy in the nicest way.” Kuroko tried to keep his usual blank face but ended up letting a small giggle pass through his lips around his straw.

“Tell that to my burger because you hurt it’s feelings,” Aomine told him, smirking. 

“No. I will not lower myself to apologizing to something that will end up as a pile of mush in your stomach a few seconds from now.”

“How would you like it if someone talked about you that way? Maybe the burger will be my new best friend, since my current one isn't very nice.” 

Kuroko couldn't help the smile that broke over his face. It was almost ridiculous how two simple words seemed to just warm his chest. He had waited too long to hear Aomine refer to him in such a way again. He had believed that Aomine would never think of him as someone so close again. “That would be a shame. I like being your best friend.”

Aomine blushed and looked down. “Maybe I'll give you a second chance then, but you still need to apologize to my burger.”

“I really don’t think our friendship should be held together by an apology to something that will just end up in your stomach in a few minutes.” Kuroko hid his chuckle behind his hand. 

“Isn't that what all friendships are based around?” Aomine said, chuckling. “I guess you don't have to though, mostly because I'm hungry and a nice person.” 

Kuroko wanted to add in that he didn’t think many if any friendships were based around food, but decided to let the subject drop, “Thank you for being a nice person then, Aomine-kun.”

“Of course.” Aomine took a huge bite of the burger. “So, how’s your team doing?” he asked with his mouth full of food.

Kuroko wrinkled his nose in disgust. “They’re doing well. Their shadow might be doing even better if he didn’t have to see your food as it's being chewed.” 

“You don't need to worry Tetsu, I look attractive either way. Besides, I’m not nearly as bad as your friend, the freak with the eyebrows.”

“I would say Kagami-kun can be attractive in his own way, but otherwise I agree,” Kuroko replied, regaining his normal air of aloofness and expressionlessness.

Aomine frowned at the comment. “I’m more attractive though, right?”

There was no hesitation in Kuroko’s answer, “Of course.” 

Aomine looked down again to try to hide his blush. “Well, good then. I’m glad you um, have your facts straight.”

“Aomine-kun can be unexpectedly cute,” Kuroko teased as he held in his urge to giggle at Aomine’s blush. 

“Shut up and drink your milkshake,” Aomine mumbled, still trying to hide his face. 

Kuroko complied, and stopped his teasing. They finished up their food, or in Kuroko’s case his drink, with some more banter back and forth. They left the Maji burger and parted ways.

Aomine got back to his house, went to his room and plopped down on his bed. He smiled to himself, thinking about the lunch. It was just like old times; hanging out, eating together, playing basketball, smiling at each other, brushing hands every once in awhi-wait what? 

Aomine shook his head.  _ Tetsu is my friend, my best friend. Middle school was confusing of course, but I always used to push that back. Why is it coming up again? I don’t like Tetsu that way, I can’t like Tetsu that way. I don’t find any other guy attractive, so this should just be my mind being dumb, right?  _

Aomine quickly pulled out some porn magazines from under his bed.  _ See, this is what I like. I enjoy looking at these and I enjoy boobs. I wonder what Tetsu would look like naked...I know what he looks like shirtless. I wonder if he would have a v-line or how his cock would feel in my ha-NO. I am not thinking about my best friend naked. I am not. I am looking at boobs, that’s all. There is so much selection in this magazine too, I could look at D’s, B’s, and even double D’s. I need to focus on this. That’s all. No naked Tetsu in my mind. Nope.  _ Aomine sighed and put the magazine back under his bed.  _ Maybe, I’ll just sleep this off. _ Aomine laid down and began to drift off. 

_ Fuck Tetsu, you feel so good around my cock. Aomine began to go faster, listening to Kuroko moan out his name. Aomine finally came, collapsing on top of Kuroko. _

Aomine woke up in a sweat, his boxers covered in cum. “Fuck.”

* * *

 

Kuroko ran into Aomine a week later at a street ball court. “Aomine-kun,” Kuroko called out from behind him.

“Oh um, hey Tetsu,” Aomine answered, awkwardly. 

Kuroko wasn’t exactly sure how to take Aomine’s awkwardness, so he decided to brush it off. “You haven’t been replying to my text messages for the past week.”

“Oh, sorry. I’ve been busy and stuff,” Aomine replied, not making eye contact with Kuroko.

“Busy with what?” Kuroko asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“You know um, basketball and such.” 

“I see.” Kuroko could tell there was something Aomine wasn’t telling him. Aomine wasn’t exactly the best liar, but he didn’t want to push him.

“I should probably go now, I have stuff to do. See you, Tetsu.” Aomine turned around and started walking off. 

“Wait, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko followed after him grabbing his hand to try to get him to slow down for a minute.

Aomine quickly ripped his hand out of Kuroko’s grasp. “S-sorry. I really need to go.” Aomine then took off running. He didn’t want to have to deal with these feelings, so this was the only way. He ran for awhile, until he reached a bench. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m going to lose him again all because of these feelings. I can’t be around him, if I was I’d ruin things faster. I’m going to lose my best friend again, aren’t I?  _ Aomine stood up and angrily kicked the bench, swearing under his breath. 

Kuroko had, for a moment, considered not going after Aomine. He considered just letting Aomine leave, especially if he didn’t want to see him, but the thought stung. He had already lost Aomine once by doing exactly that, by ignoring Aomine’s problems and letting him deal with them by himself. Kuroko was not going to repeat his mistake and risk losing Aomine again. Losing Aomine hurt too much. Kuroko ran after him as fast as he could, managing to find him just he kicked over a bench in anger. “Aomine-kun,” Kuroko called out as he panted breathlessly. 

Aomine looked over to see Kuroko standing about two feet away from him. “What are you doing here?” Aomine  still refused to make eye contact. 

“To see you,” Kuroko said quietly, “Aomine-kun, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just busy ok? Now, I have to go. Goodbye, Kuroko.” With that, Aomine ran off again. 

This time Kuroko didn’t try to run after Aomine. He didn’t think that it mattered. Kuroko couldn’t remember the last time Aomine had referred to him by his last name and it felt as though Aomine had physically hit him. Kuroko was actually pretty sure that Aomine actually hitting him would have hurt less. If he had needed any other sign that Aomine didn’t want to be associated with him anymore, that was probably it. He turned around and headed back, his path blurred by tears. 

Aomine slammed his door and knocked his lamp onto the floor. He had messed up, he had messed up badly.  _ Great, I just lost him again. He probably hates me now.  _ Aomine screamed into his pillow, mad, no furious at himself for letting this happen again. His eyes started to water up and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing out. “Fuck.” Aomine let himself cry into his pillow, knowing he had lost his best friend once again. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Aomine woke up to his phone ringing. He didn’t recognize the number, but he decided to answer anyways. “Hello?” 

“Why the fuck did you make Kuroko cry?!” Kagami was furious. Kuroko had somehow found his way to Kagami’s apartment last night tear stricken and barely able to speak. Kuroko couldn’t even tell him what happened until the early hours of the morning when he had finally calmed down.

“I didn’t know he would cry,” Aomine mumbled.

“Yeah?! Well he fucking did! All fucking night! What the fuck did you do?!”

“I-I just told him I was busy and couldn’t hang...kind of. It’s complicated Kagami, I just can’t face him right now, ok? It’s too hard to at the moment. I didn’t want him to cry though, that’s the last thing I wanted,” Aomine told him, sadly. 

Kagami took a few deeps breaths to calm himself, realizing that Aomine was probably as stupidly sad as Kuroko was. “Then you fucked up. If you needed some space then tell him that and tell him why. Don’t just fucking run away from him, dumbass.”

“I literally cannot face him, Kagami. I’m going to do something stupid if I do and make things worse. I’m sorry, I really want to so badly, but I just can’t.”

“Then call him, text him, I don’t know, fucking mail him. Let him know that he didn’t just lose his best friend again!”

Aomine was silent for a moment, thinking about what Kagami had just said. “Hand him the phone.”

Kagami sighed in relief. He was half expecting to need to physically beat Aomine into cooperation. He approached the couch that Kuroko had spent the night on and wordlessly handed him the phone.

Kuroko looked up curiously at him over the pillow he was hugging, taking the phone.

“It’s Aomine. I called him,” Kagami said quiet enough so that Aomine wouldn’t be able to hear.

Kuroko almost dropped the phone in a small panic, “Why did you call him? This wasn’t necessary.”

“It was,” Kagami replied firmly, “Talk.” With that he turned back into his room to give Kuroko some privacy.

Kuroko was hesitant to do anything with the phone and simply held it away from him for a few seconds, before building up enough courage to hold it up to his ear, “H-hello?”

“Hey, Tetsu…”

“Hi… How are you?” Kuroko couldn’t help but hate the ridiculousness of the awkwardness. It had only been a night since they had seen each other and only a week since everything was perfect between them.

“I shouldn’t have treated you like that...I’m sorry. I just, it’s hard to talk to you right now. I really want to, so badly, but it’s hard,” Aomine said, sorrowfully. 

“Why? Everything was fine last week, what happened that you can’t talk to me now?” Kuroko hugged the pillow closer to him as he spoke, “ D-did I do something wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Tetsu. I-I had a dream about you…”

“What happened?” What could possibly be bad enough that Aomine was avoiding him?

Aomine sighed, knowing the second he says it, their friendship would be ruined. “We um, we had sex…in my dream…” 

Kuroko almost dropped the phone as the words came through the speaker, “I - you - oh. I see.” Kuroko could feel his face heat up.

“I'm so sorry. I knew if I said anything, it would ruin everything, so that's why I didn't. But, I kept on thinking about it and it wouldn't leave my head, so I decided that avoiding you was the better option...I might have been wrong about that…” 

Kuroko wasn’t too sure how to respond. He was glad that it wasn’t anything that he had done to make Aomine feel awkward around him, but a sex dream was an awkward topic. “Well I definitely don’t like you avoiding me.”

“I don't like avoiding you either. I just, every time I think about you now, I think of the dream. Fuck Tetsu, sometimes I even imagine you naked. I've tried so hard to stop it; I've been looking at my porn magazines nonstop, but my mind always starts trailing back to you. By now, I've probably ruined things again and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I don't want you out of my life again, but I can't stop thinking about it. I-I don't want to lose you.” A tear fell down Aomine’s face, but he quickly wiped it away.

“You aren’t going to...” Kuroko trailed off. Having this conversation over the phone felt wrong to Kuroko. It felt impersonal. It may not have been what Aomine wanted at the moment, but Kuroko didn’t want something as serious as the possibility losing Aomine be something they talked about not face to face. “Aomine-kun, where are you right now?”  

“I'm at my house, why?” 

“Please don’t move from there for the next half hour or so.” Kuroko hung up the phone before Aomine could protest. After giving the phone back to Kagami, and giving him a quiet yet sincere “thank you,” he headed over to Aomine’s house.

About half an hour later Kuroko stood in front of Aomine’s door, ringing the doorbell.

Aomine heard the doorbell ring and quickly headed downstairs, so it wouldn't wake his parents. He opened the door to see Kuroko standing there. “Tetsu? What are you doing here?” 

“I’m sorry if you don’t really want to see me right now, but our conversation didn’t feel right over the phone.” Kuroko felt his heart sink a bit seeing Aomine in such a tired and upset state. He had very visible bags underneath his red eyes, showing the lack of sleep and possible crying he’d had, not that Kuroko looked any better.

Aomine sighed. “Let's talk in my room, so we don't wake my parents up.” He closed the door behind Kuroko, then headed up to his room, Kuroko trailing close behind, and sat down on his bed. “Do you hate me?” Aomine asked quietly, looking down at the floor. 

Kuroko sat down next to him, not close enough to accidentally touch him, but close enough that they could reach each other with little effort if they wanted to. “I could never hate you, Aomine-kun.”

“But Tetsu, I dreamt about having sex with you. Aren't you grossed out?” Aomine asked, still looking at the floor. 

Kuroko placed a gentle hand over Aomine’s, his voice soft as he spoke, “Why would I be?”

Aomine looked down at their hands then up at Kuroko. “Because the dream is over and I still want to have sex with you,” Aomine said, nervously. 

“I-well...” Kuroko’s grip on Aomine’s hand tightened as he looked towards the floor, his face burning bright red, “It’s not like I haven’t fantasized about it before too.” Of course the last time Kuroko had let himself entertain thoughts like that was back during their days in Teiko.

“Tetsu, I really want to kiss you right now,” Aomine whispered.

“I won’t stop you if you do.” Kuroko had taken to nervously twiddling his toes together, unable to look Aomine in the eyes.

Aomine shakily reached his hand up to turn Kuroko’s face towards his. He stared into his eyes for a moment, then leaned in, softly pressing his lips against Kuroko’s.

Kuroko felt his breath hitch as their lips connected. His hands reached up to grip Aomine’s bare shoulders due to his lack of a shirt.

Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him in closer, kissing him sweetly.

Kuroko slid a hand from Aomine’s shoulder up to cup his face. As they parted their lips, Kuroko leant his forehead against Aomine’s, his breathing slightly ragged. “That was… nice,” he said quietly. 

Aomine gave a small smile. “It was really nice. Can we um, do it again some time?” 

Kuroko pressed a chaste kiss to Aomine’s lips, “Yes,” he said against them.


End file.
